The Hamstervillian wars
by Xoverguy
Summary: Dr. Hamstervile has escaped and now is planing revenge against Lilo and Stitch. In order to stop him, Lilo, Stitch, Myrtle and Keoni team up with Star Fox! R&R No Flames. THE WAR IS OVER! STORY COMPLETED!
1. Prologue: The escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox or Lilo and Stitch or Star Wars or any of the quotes from these shows/video games. They are owned by Nintendo, Disney and Lucasfilms. I do not own the music to the song "Sonic Heroes" either. It's belongs to Sega.

**The Hamstervilian Wars**

**Ages:**

**Lilo: 15 years old**

**Myrtle Edmonds: 15 years old **

**Keoni: 17 years old **

**Stitch: 16 years old **

**Star fox team members: same age as in Star Fox: Assault, but I don't know their ages.

* * *

**

**Intro**

**The Hamstervillan Wars opening theme song**

"**Star Fox Earth Team"**

**(The Sonic Heroes theme music starts playing.)**

They will try to take us down,

But we'll always stand our ground,

We'll save people all around,

We'll run that hamster out of town.

He'll try each and every way,

He traps us, we break away,

His defeat will make our day,

So this is what we have to say:

**(Pre Chorus)**

Watch us blast out into space!

Watch us save our base!

Look, our fleet is coming,

and you can't escape!

**(Chorus)**

Star Fox Earth Team! Star Fox Earth Team!

We'll blast him, we'll bomb him, We'll blow him away!

Star Fox Earth Team! Star Fox Earth Team!

Our planet is peaceful; We'll keep it that way!

Star Fox Earth Team!

We're going to make it, it's the only way!

* * *

**Prologue**

**Location: Galactic Federation Prison Area**

Deep inside the prison asteroid Dr. Hamsterveil was working on the finishing touches of his latest fiendish plan. "Finally, I have finished the invention that will ensure my escape from this forsaken fortress." He said with an evil smile. "When I am finally free I shall be sure to have my revenge on that young earth girl and experiment 626 for interfering and capturing all of my 625 experiments." "I must wait until nightfall to put my plan into action."

**That Night:**

The prison guards were on their normal patrol rounds. One of the guards was making a report to the main area. "Caiman Here, no problems." Just then an explosion was heard and a spaceship forced its way out of the docking bay. The guard then checked Dr. Hamsterviel's jail cell. It was empty, with a gaping hole on the back. "Do you copy?" The guard asked on his communication device. "Emergency situation!" "Dr. Hamsterviel has escaped! I repeat! Dr. Hamsterviel has escaped!"

So that's the Prologue. It may not look like much but it will get better. Well I'm finishing up for now. Sea you guys later!


	2. Living a normal teen life

**Chapter I**

**Just living a normal teen life **

**Location: Earth**

Nani, Pleakelai, Jumba, Stitch and I are home. Lilo called. Hi Lilo, Nani said. How did you and Stitch do today in high school? Very well said Stitch. You said it, Stitch. And guess what, I got an A on my math test! Lilo said full of pride.

That's great, Lilo! Nani said giving her and big hug. Jumba and Pleakelai walk in upon hearing the news. Am I hearing right, did little girl just say she ace mathmatics exam? Yep. Said Lilo. That's wonderful. Says an enthusiastic Pleakelai.

Six years have passed since Lilo met stitch. Now the knowledge of aliens has been revealed to the public. Lilo is now the girlfriend of Keoni. The years have been pretty uneventful except for the last few, in which there was a hostile enemy invasion. If it were not for intervention by part of the Galactic Federation all of planet Earth would have been obliterated. During the danger, Lilo saved the life of her rival/near enemy Myrtle Edmonds. After this, she accepted Lilo as a true friend. She even helped her in the capture of the final experiments with the help of Keoni and Stitch. To the local town people and the Galactic Federation they were known as the Experiment Quartet. Gantu has also been apprehended and put in a Galactic Federation Prison.

So, you guys excited about your teens movie night with Myrtle and Keoni? Nani asks.

Yeah! Lilo and Stitch said in unison.

Then hurry up and get ready already! Nani reminds them.

Whoa! Its late, come on Stitch.

Later in the twilight of the night: 

Hurry up you two, Myrtle and Keoni should be here any minute now! Nani warned.

We're ready, We're ready! Lilo replies. Time to party! Agrees Stitch.

**Five minutes later:**

We're here! Keoni called at the door. Yeah, open the door! Added Myrtle.

Lilo opens the door. Keoni and Myrtle enter.

How's my girlfriend? Keoni asks.

And my former enemy but now good friend? Myrtle adds in.

Couldn't be better! Lilo replied.

Just then Stitch appears from the hall.

Yo, Keoni! Greeted Stitch.

Stitch, my man, get over here. Keoni calls him over.

Come on, lets do the secret handshake.

All right! Agreed Stitch.

Keoni and Stitch start their secret handshake. Lilo and Myrtle stare at them a little freaked out.

Hey, it's a guy thing. Keoni said in a protective manner.

So we found out. The girls said in unison.

So who's driving? Asked Lilo.

I'll drive. Keoni answered showing what he believed was his driver's license.

Keoni…That's a learner's permit. Lilo corrected.

Keoni looked at the permit with a slightly surprised look on his face.

I'll drive. Stitch said holding the keys to the car.

Have a good time kids, and be careful. Called Nani.

We will! They replied.

**Later Downtown:**

What's the movie that we're going to see? Myrtle asked.

Star Wars: Episode 3 Keoni answered.

Wait a minute. Stitch cut in. That movies not on yet.

It's the Director's Cut. Replied Keoni.

How in the world did you get tickets to the Director's Cut of Star Wars: Episode 3? Lilo asks in a confused tone.

I never told this to anyone but…my father is the one who plays as Anakin Skywalker.

No Way! Myrtle exclaimed

Oh, my gosh. Stitch said stunned.

Are you serious? Lilo asked her boyfriend.

As serious as I'll ever be. Keoni replies.

Hey guys, let's go, the shows starting. Myrtle warns.

Everybody rushes in.

**Three hours later:**

That was the best movie EVER! Lilo exclaims, clearly satisfied.

You said it! The others exclaimed.

Oh, I wish that I could once go out into deep space and explore what's out there. Lilo said in a dreamy tone of voice.

That would be a good adventure for all of us. Keoni agrees.

Well guys it seems that we should head home. Myrtle points out.

Stitch brings up the car. Hop on, everybody. He says.

They all get into the car. Stitch hits the gas. And they drive down the road.

Little did they know that their wish was going to come true.


	3. Call to arms and surprise attack

**Chapter 2**

**Call to arms and surprise attack.**

**The next day:**

Little girl, you must come here. Jumba called Lilo

Jumba, you know that I'm not a little girl anymore. Lilo reminded.

Yes, but I like to call you that. Jumba replied. Don't worry, it will be our little secret. He assures her.

Well, okay. Lilo accepts. Hey, why did you call me in the first place? She asks.

Oh yes, the Galactic Federation High Councilwoman would like to speak with you. Jumba explains.

Oh yeah? What would she want? Lilo wondered.

I will put her onscreen. Jumba said.

He presses a button on his computer and the High Councilwoman appears on the screen.

Greetings Lilo. The councilwoman began. There is a situation of grave importance in the Galactic Federation and we need you and your team to help us solve it.

What's the problem? Lilo asked

Dr. Hamsterviel has escaped. The Councilwoman said in a serious tone.

What! Lilo gasped.

Impossible! Jumba exclaimed. How can this be?

It seems he was building a device in order to escape. He was discreet enough to avoid detection. The High Councilwoman explained.

What do you think we can do to help? Lilo asks a little overwhelmed.

We need you to come into Federation space so you can help us put an end to this menace. The Councilwoman said. You should bring your team too.

How do you think we can stop him. Lilo asked. She wasn't too confident about going against a mad scientist. She had captured all of Jumba's experiments, but this was way different.

All your questions will be answered when you and your team get here. A transport will go pick you up. The HCW (High Councilwoman) informed.

When will it be here? Lilo asked.

In three of your earth days. The HCW answered.

Well, thank you. Lilo said politely. We will be prepared for when the transport gets here.

Have a good day. The HCW responded. And with that, the visual and audio link was terminated.

You must hurry and prepare for your trip, little girl. Jumba ordered.

Yeah, and I have to call the others and tell them about this mission. Lilo said running to the phone.

**3 days later:**

So were going out into space. Keoni said.

Looks like it. Myrtle replied.

Everything ready Stitch? Lilo asked.

Yep, Nothings missing. Stitch says with a thumbs up.

Now I know that I don't have to tell you to be careful. Nani says.

Yes, must be very careful. Hamsterviel is very sneaky. Agrees Jumba.

Don't worry, We'll all be careful. Lilo assured

Yeah. The others agreed.

Well, there's the transport. Lilo said with a little sadness in her voice. Se you later, Nani. Come on guys, We'd better get going.

They enter the transport and it blasts off into the horizon.

My little girl is all grown up. Nani says with pride and tears in her eyes.

**Location: Galactic Federation Starship.**

Greetings. The HCW welcomed them.

Hi. Everybody replied.

I know you have lots of questions. Come right this way and they will be answered. The HCW lead them to what seemed like a briefing room.

As you all may already know… The HCW started explaining. Dr Hamsterviel has escaped from prison. Right now he is making a gigantic spaceship army in order to strike back at the Federation and mainly your home planet.

An attack against our home planet? Asked Lilo in shock. Why?

He is looking for revenge against you and stitch for capturing all the experiments that he claims are his.

So, what can we do against a whole army of hostile spaceships? Myrtle asked somewhat puzzled.

The answer… The HCW started to answer until the ship suddenly rocked violently.

All hands, Battle stations! I repeat! All hands, Battle stations! An announcement came from the PA system.

What! Lilo and her group exclaimed.

The HCW hurried over to the bridge, Lilo and her friends followed.

What's going on? The HCW asks in a serious tone.

We were ambushed, and we have lost our weapons already! The Captain Reports.

Reroute all power to the shields! The HCW orders.

No good! Their blasters go right through them. A commander replies. At this rate the ship will be a sitting duck in less than a Minute.

This has to be Dr hamsterviel! Lilo exclaimed. He knows that were here and wants to destroy us here and now!

Jump into hyperspace! The HCW ordered. It was clear that she was running out of options.

Thrusters are down! The Captain reported.

Myrtle looked at the bridge in shock. Was this it? Were they all going to die? These thoughts raced through her mind until she saw an overloading gas tank. That's when she discovered that Lilo was right beside it, unconscious of the danger. No! I will not lose the only true friend that I have! With that, she starts her mad dash.

Lilo, get out of the way! Myrtle shouts

Myrtle manages to push Lilo away from the overloading tank, but just when Lilo fell to safety the tank blew up in her face, singeing it with the gases and sending her flying clear across the bridge. She rams her back on the wall with bone-crushing force and cries out in extreme pain. Then falls front body first and hits the floor. Her glasses fall off, and they get slightly cracked.

Myrtle! She's hurt! Lilo exclaimed, fear overcoming her.

We have to get her out of here NOW! Keoni said.

Lilo rushed to her side. Myrtle, say something!

Whole body…hurts badly. Myrtle says weakly. My glasses fell off.

Lilo finds Myrtle's glasses and puts them in her pocket.

Just hang on Myrtle! Lilo said trying to hide the fear in her voice. I heard that someone came to help us.

Just after she said that, she Myrtle, and all the other people/aliens present started glowing and then disappeared. Five seconds later the whole ship exploded.

Ooh! Cliffhanger. Please R&R. By the way HCW stands for High Councilwoman for those who did not know.


	4. Meet the team

Well hello again everybody. Here comes the next chapter of The Hamstervillan Wars. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

**Meet the team **

Ooh, my head is killing me. Myrtle said as she gradually regained consciousness. Where am I? And why does my vision look so blurry? She wondered slightly confused.

Hey, calm down, everything is now ok. Said a familiar voice.

Lilo? Where are you? It's very hard for me to see clearly. Myrtle points out.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot, here are your glasses. They repaired them for you. Lilo hands Myrtle her glasses.

Thanks. Myrtle said while putting them on.

After Myrtle put on the glasses, her eyes began to refocus and then she could see perfectly again. Then she looked around the area. Sure enough, she was in what seemed to be and infirmary room and lying down on a hospital bed. Lilo was sitting right beside her while Keoni and Stitch were waiting anxiously to see if she was all right. Besides them, there was another being in the room. It walked on two legs like a human, but had all the main characteristics of a rabbit. By the facial complexion, Myrtle could deduce that this being was in its elderly years.

Hey Lilo, Myrtle asked cautiously. Who is this?

Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't introduce you. Lilo remembered. Myrtle this is Peppy Hare. Peppy Hare, Myrtle Edmonds.

Pleased to meet you, Myrtle says Politely

Same here. Peppy responds.

Myrtle tried to sit upright, but she was reminded of her condition by a sharp pain that shot through her body. She lay back down on the bed.

You should take it easy. Peppy warns. By what I've seen and heard from your friends you took a pretty nasty hit back at your ship. When Myrtle heard the word ship, she immediately remembered what had happened.

The Spaceship! What happened to the spaceship? Myrtle said almost in a panic.

It was destroyed in the ambush. Lilo said.

Then how are we still alive? Myrtle asked, clearly confused.

We transported you and all the passengers to our ship five seconds before destruction. Peppy clarified.

Oh, so everybody ok? Myrtle asked.

For the most part. Lilo said. At least nobody was killed.

That's good. Myrtle said relieved.

So how's our patient Peppy? An unknown voice asked.

Lilo and her group looked at the entrance of the infirmary. There were four more beings. Two of them looked like foxes one with orange fur and male, the other with purple fur and female. The third looked like a falcon with blue feathers, and had a serious glare. The fourth one looked like a rather short frog with a mini sized red cap. Both the falcon and frog were male. All for of them also walked on two legs. The Grand Councilwoman (GCW) was with them.

She is doing surprisingly well. Peppy reported. I thought that the injuries would be more severe.

Peppy, are these friends of yours? Myrtle asked.

Yep. This is Fox McCloud, Krystal, Slippy toad, and Falco Lombardi. Peppy introduced. They're the Star Fox Team.

Hi. Lilo and the gang greeted.

Each member gave their own greeting.

Wait a minute. Myrtle says realizing something Peppy said. What did you mean when you said my injuries could have been more severe?

I was told that besides ramming a wall in your ship, you were exposed to a certain gas that was released when the tank containing it ruptured. Peppy informed.

Yeah, so? Keoni asks.

Well, Peppy explains. That gas is instantly lethal for humans, but your friend here received a faceful of it and up to now has not shown any ill effects.

Everybody gave a surprised look, Myrtle gasped.

I need her to stay in the infirmary to run some tests. Peppy informed.

You do what you think is best. Fox Responded.

Hey GCW, what was it that you needed us to do in order to help us stop Hamsterviel? Keoni asked. You never got to tell us because our ship was attacked.

Ah, yes. The GCW remembered. The main idea was to have the Star Fox Team train you in the use of the Arwing and their other vehicles so that you could help us in the war effort, but because your friend here is injured the training has been temporarily postponed.

You think we really can learn all that? Lilo asks doubtfully.

Do not worry. The GCW responded. I have faith in your learning abilities.

Now that that's settled, I'll show you kids to your living quarters. Falco offered.

Okay, thanks a lot. Keoni said. I'm exhausted. See you later everybody.

Stitch was going to walk out with Keoni and Falco when he noticed that Lilo was not following.

You're not coming? Stitch asked.

No, I'm going to stick around with Myrtle for a while until she recovers.

Ok, I'll show you your room later. Stitch said.

Thanks. Lilo said thankfully. Then Stitch left with Keoni and Falco.

I'm glad you decided to watch over me Lilo. Myrtle said.

Hey, were best friends. Lilo answered. We look out for each other.

How did you like this chapter? R&R. I also discovered that the head alien in the Galactic Federation is known as the Grand Councilwoman, not the High Councilwoman. Sorry about the mistake, but I fixed up the initials so there shouldn't be any problem. See you guys later.

Coming Very Soon: Chapter 4: Myrtle's confession and recovery.


	5. Myrtle's confession and recovery

Well, here's chapter four. It took me a lot of time and trouble to get my ideas set. Enjoy.

**Chapter 4**

**Myrtle's Confession and Recovery **

**Location: Great Fox infirmary **

**Time: 9:45 p.m. earth time. Fifteen minutes after lights out.**

Lilo and Myrtle were talking softly about things that had happened in the past. (During the series)

Hey Lilo, do you remember when your experiment friend Spike gave me a hug? Myrtle asked. During that, he accidentally stung me and then I started acting like: (makes a goofy face) Blah, Blah, Blaaaah, Blah.

Lilo covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing.

Man that was funny, even though it happened to me. Myrtle recalled.

Lilo suddenly changed the subject. Myrtle, she asked. What ever happened to your other friends.

What other friends? Myrtle said trying to dodge the subject.

You now what I'm talking about. Lilo said.

Oh, you mean them. Myrtle's tone of voice suddenly became depressive.

A total of fifteen seconds had passed before Myrtle got the courage to speak.

Lilo, I have a confession to make. Myrtle started. Those girls were not my friends.

What? Lilo asked confused. But you always were with them.

I just used them to make fun of you for being so weird.

Why? Lilo asked.

Myrtle took a deep breath before continuing. In order to answer that I have to make another confession.

Go on. Lilo said while trying to be careful with her words.

Myrtle starts explaining. Five Percent of the total human population is special. Special in the way that they have enhanced brain functions.

Meaning… Lilo said, not knowing where this was going.

They have psychic abilities.

And this relates to you, how? Lilo asked not getting the point.

It relates to me because I am part of that five percent.

YOUR PSYCHIC? Lilo asked and almost shouted.

Well, not exactly. Myrtle replied. You could tell she didn't like talking about the subject.

Then, what? Lilo asked.

My main problem was that I had the psychic gene in my DNA but it was dormant and could never be activated.

Lilo was stunned but motioned her to continue.

That was the main reason I made fun of you when we were kids. It was because I was sad and frustrated because I couldn't be psychic. But when I discovered that being sad and frustrated would not do anything I decided to live with it.

But what I don't understand is what does this have to do with your former friends. Lilo asked.

Well, Myrtle continued. When they discovered that I was just using them. They got mad and planned to get back at me. And when they did it was bad.

How bad? Lilo asked.

Myrtle was starting to cry but forced herself to keep on with the story.

Total public humiliation bad. Myrtle said, tears now streaming down her cheeks, she had to remove her glasses to prevent them from getting fogged.

Ouch, I'm sorry to hear that. Lilo said with compassion in her voice.

It doesn't end there, Myrtle continued. After that I tried to apologize for my ways but whenever I get close to them they just leave and ignore me. Myrtle is now sobbing. It's been like that for three years. I have never felt as alone as I felt during those years.

Oh, Myrtle I'm so sorry you had to go through that. Lilo said, her eyes were also swelling up with tears.

But, Myrtle motioned her not to cry. That was before you saved my life and accepted me as a friend even tough I treated you like dirt in our childhood. I have one question to ask you, though?

Spill. Lilo said.

Would you ever forgive me? Myrtle asked, the sheer hope of a positive answer showed in her eyes just before she put her glasses on again.

Myrtle, I forgave you and I forgive you. Lilo said with angelic compassion.

Oh, Lilo this makes me feel… Myrtle suddenly stops talking and closes her eyes.

Lilo was wondering what she was doing when she felt a feeling of: happiness, sheer, beautiful, happiness. That's when Lilo discovered.

Myrtle! Lilo exclaimed. Your psychic powers…you have them!

Yeah, I discovered it just today. Myrtle responded.

But, how? Lilo asked

You remember the tank that exploded gas in my face? Myrtle explained. The gas that Peppy said was supposed to kill me?

Lilo nodded.

That gas activated my psychic gene. Myrtle said with a smile on her face.

Oh, Myrtle, I'm so happy for you. Lilo said while hugging her.

Thank you, Lilo. Myrtle said. Thank you for being my friend. Now I feel emotionally recovered. I just wish I could tell the girls how sorry I am.

Tell you what, Lilo suggested. After we finish this mission, well go back home and you can try again, but unlike the other times I'll back you up all the way.

Good idea Lilo, thank you. Myrtle said relieved.

Now you should get some sleep, Myrtle. Lilo said. Even though you recovered emotionally, you still need to recover physically.

Your right, good night Lilo. Myrtle said as she lay on her hospital bed.

Good night, Myrtle. Lilo said as she sat on the chair beside Myrtle's bed. Don't worry I'll be right here all night.

In less than five minutes Myrtle and Lilo were fast asleep, joining each other in friendship in the dream world.

How did you like it? Please R&R. To all you Lilo and stitch fans, I need your help.

I know the names of Myrtle's friends but I never found out which name belonged to who. Is Elena the blond haired girl? Is Teresa the girl that has the black curly hair? Is Yuki the girl that has straight black hair and looks a little Japanese? Please help me with this and I will be very grateful. See everybody later!

**Coming Soon: Chapter 5: Training Time!**


	6. Training Time

Hi everybody, here's chapter five. Hope you like it. Special hi to Spiritofdawolf and Stitch 625's gal. To confirm Spiritofdawolf's guess, this story is about friendship in hard times.

**Chapter 5**

**Training Time!**

**Location: Great Fox **

Myrtle now has healed from her injuries, and is out of the infirmary. Everybody now knows about her psychic powers. Lilo is at the moment calling her sister Nani to tell her that they might be away from Earth for an extended period of time.

So basically we need to train here so we can help with the war effort against Hamsterviel. Lilo finished explaining.

Well, okay. Nani said a little reluctantly. I know I don't have to tell you to be careful, you're already a teenager.

Don't worry Nani. Lilo said in a comforting tone. We'll be back as soon as this is all over.

Okay. Nani said. Oh, I almost forgot!

What is it? Lilo asked full of anticipation.

David asked me if I wanted to marry him, and I said yes! Nani said with joy in her voice.

Oh, my gosh! That's wonderful! Lilo said in a surprised voice.

Yeah, well I'll see you and your friends in around three to four months. Nani said.

We'll be there! Lilo assured and then hung up the phone.

So, what's the good news? Keoni asks.

Nani and David are going to get married! Lilo said with extreme happiness.

That's great! The others said in unison.

Hey kids, Slippy called. Sorry if I'm interrupting something but your first training session is in five minutes.

Alright, Everybody said. Lets Go!

**Location: Great Fox Training Simulator **

Lilo and the gang got to the simulator and started their training with the supervision of the Star Fox Team. For the first two days of training they just practiced basic use of hand blasters (a type of laser gun), the arwing, the landmaster, and even the Blue-marine, even though it might not be needed in the war, but you can't be to careful when dealing with a mad scientist that's a hamster.

**After training day 2:**

Hey, Myrtle. Keoni called. Have you ever wondered how are we going to catch up on our schoolwork?

I never really thought about it now that we're training here. Myrtle responded.

Yeah. Lilo agreed. Besides we don't have to do school because were here.

Yeah. Stitch affirmed.

Oops, sorry to be a party pooper but… Fox stopped in mid-sentence with a joking malicious smile.

But, what? The group asked.

My old friend Peppy Hare has taken the liberty of organizing some school time for you little rascals. Fox said with a chuckle.

Oh, no! Lilo and her friends cry out comically.

**Day three of training:**

Kids, Fox said. Today were going to train on something new.

What is it? Stitch asked.

It's your first simulated mission. Fox responded. The object is to infiltrate enemy territory in the arwing and then you will find a run down chemical plant you shall eject from the arwing and continue on foot. The main objective in the plant is a prototype smart bomb that the enemy has stolen from us. You must enter the plant, get the bomb, and get out, neutralizing any enemies you find in your way. The simulation will provide you whatever weapons you may need. And another thing, if any of you take too many hits, you will be teleported out of the simulation, in other words, you're dead, not literally, but for the simulation.

Can I use my psychic powers on this simulation? Myrtle asks.

Sure, you need the experience so you can use it in the battlefield. Fox responds.

Okay, where do we start? Keoni asks.

Enter through that door and have a seat. Krystal points out.

Good luck, rookies, you're gonna need it. Falco says.

Lilo, Stitch, Myrtle and Keoni enter the dark simulation room and sit down. Then the simulation starts. All four friends find themselves in separate spaceships. Four arwings to be exact.

Woah! I'm in the arwing! Lilo exclaims in surprise.

Lilo, can you hear me? Stitch said through the comlink (a communication device)

Yeah, Lilo confirmed as she grabbed the controls of the ship, bringing it to steady flight. Where are we?

We seem to be a few hundred feet over an arid desert. Keoni pointed out.

So where's the factory? Stitch asked.

Less than ten minutes ahead according to the radar. Keoni responded.

Hey guys, looks like we have company! Myrtle exclaimed as she pointed out several enemy ships heading towards them.

Let's get them! Stitch said.

Lilo took down a few with her ships lasers, Keoni and Stitch cleared out most of them with one normal smart bomb from each, and Myrtle made the last ones crash into each other with her powers.

I got the chemical plant in view. Keoni reported.

All right, Lilo said. Descend to ground level so we can eject. Everybody grab a hand blaster. We're going in.

Location: Run-down chemical plant 

The group entered the chemical plant, it seemed like there was still electricity even though it was supposed to have been abandoned for years.

So, what does your radar say about the location of the smart bomb Keoni? Lilo asked.

According to what it says its five minutes straight ahead. Keoni responds.

**5 minutes later:**

They reached an area in which the ceiling was shaped like a dome; the bomb was in the center of the area.

Look! There's the bomb! Stitch pointed out.

Okay, lets pick it up and get out of here. Lilo commanded.

Something doesn't seem right. Myrtle said in a confused tone. This place is too empty.

Keoni grabs and packs the bomb. Immediately after that the lights shut down and turn back on. Now hostile robots surrounded them.

I knew it! It was a trap! Myrtle shouted.

Everybody, attack! Lilo shouted.

The whole area became an inferno of laser fire. Lilo and Keoni were backing each other with cover fire. Stitch was blasting his laser while ripping the circuits out of some robots. Myrtle was using her psychic powers to divert laser fire from herself to other robots, blowing them up.

It seems we are not very welcomed here. Keoni says.

Then we should make our escape. Myrtle responded.

Having said this she raises her left hand so that it's pointing to the group of robots blocking their escape route. With a simple thought they all exploded.

Come on! Let's get out of here! Myrtle shouted.

They run down the corridor to the exit. The robots were in close pursuit. They managed to get out and jumped into their arwings and took off.

All right! Lilo shouted. Mission Accomplished!

Then everything grew dark.

Simulation terminated, simulation terminated. 

The group found themselves where they started before the simulation. The exit door opened automatically. Lilo and the others exited from the simulator.

So, how did we do? Stitch asked.

Better than anticipated. Peppy responded. I thought you kids were going to have more trouble with the opposition, but you cleared it with no sweat.

Yeah, Falco agreed. I hate to say it, but it seems like you rookies are good for something after all.

Thanks for the compliment. Keoni responds. He checks his pack and discovers that the bomb is still there. Hey, I still have the bomb! Wasn't it just a simulation?

The bomb is real, we have to perfect it, thought. Fox explained.

Okay kids, Krystal says in a mother-like tone. You have the rest of the day off, but be sure to be at the kitchen for dinner.

Okay, Lilo and company exclaim, and they go off to spend some free time.

**3 Months Later:**

Congratulations! Fox exclaims, clearly pleased. You have completed your training. Now you are an official Star Fox team.

All right! Everybody exclaims.

Now you must choose a name for your team. Peppy suggests.

What about Star Fox Earth? Keoni asks. To thank Fox and his friends for helping us in our training.

Cool. Everybody agrees.

Now who should we choose to be the captain of the team? Keoni continues.

Lilo! Stitch immediately suggested.

Everyone agreed to Lilo being captain.

If I'm going to be the captain then I nominate Myrtle as commander. Lilo said.

Me? Myrtle said, quite surprised. Lilo, I'm not sure if I can take such a responsibility.

I know you can. Lilo said in an encouraging tone. Don't ask me how I know, I just do.

Now our team is official! Stitch said with glee.

Before the group was able to celebrate, though, the intergalactic phone rang.

I'll get it. Lilo said. Hello, this is the Great Fox starship, Star Fox Team HQ, who is calling?

Lilo, is that you? A familiar voice called.

Victoria? How did you get the number to the ship? Lilo asked.

That's not important! Victoria said with panic in her voice. Something very wrong just happened.

What? Lilo asked confused.

Yuki, Teresa, and Elena were abducted by an alien spaceship! Victoria explained quickly. I was almost caught with them but I escaped. I thought that you and your friends should know about it.

Thanks for the info. Lilo said. We'll see what we can do. She hangs up.

What's going on? Myrtle asks.

Yuki, Elena, and Teresa we're abducted from Earth. Lilo responds.

What? Who could do that? Myrtle asks.

I think Hamsterviel is involved. Lilo guesses.

Just then an automatic incoming transmission appears on Great Fox's video screen. Hamsterviel is shown on the screen.

Speak of the devil. Lilo remarks.

Citizens of Earth. Dr. Hamsterviel started. I am Doctor Hamsterviel, the greatest mind in the entire galaxy. I call to demand the immediate surrender of Earth's mayor powers. If this is not met, these hostages will be promptly executed.

Then the screen shifts to another camera. It shows three girls clearly in a state of panic.

Yuki, Elena and Teresa: (Panic screams overlapping each other): What's going on? Help us! What are we doing here? Get us out of here!

The camera shifts back to Hamsterviel. You have 48 hours to comply. And to the Galactic Federation and The Star Fox Team, your interference will not be tolerated. Hamsterviel finished and the transmission ended.

We're going to save them right? Myrtle asked.

Before anybody could answer the GCW appeared.

It seems like the Federation forces are launching an attack against the enemy forces in Prison Asteroid 9562. The GCW explained. The reason is that the enemy has three Earth girls hostage in the asteroid, but our forces are having trouble rescuing them.

That's Yuki, Elena, and Teresa! Myrtle shouted out.

Then that's our next target. Fox said. Kids, prepare for your first mission. Keoni and Stitch will fight with Falco and Slippy in the arwings and back up the Federation.Lilo, Myrtle, Krystal, and myself will do the rescue mission. Peppy, put in the coordinates and get us into hyperspace.

Way ahead of you, Fox. Peppy responded.

Then the Great Fox blasted into the dark depths of space.

Man, this was LONG! Please review the story. See you guys later!


	7. New friends, old enemies

Hi everybody! Chapter 6 coming right up.

**Chapter 6**

**New friends, old enemies **

**Location: Great Fox briefing room**

What did you call us for Peppy? Lilo asked as she, Myrtle, Keoni, and Stitch entered the briefing room.

You should have these. Peppy says while giving each of them several metal objects.

Silver rings and stars? Lilo asks confused. What are these for?

They're for the arwing. Peppy responded. That metal contains a special type of energy that can help regenerate the shields of the arwing, it also works on the Landmaster and the Blue Marine. You just plug it into the supply slot in the cockpit of your vehicle and then the energy is absorbed and added to the shields, making them stronger. The supply stars regenerate more shield than the supply rings. Each ring or star can be used only once.

How many do we get of each type? Keoni asks.

The arwings can carry up to ten of each type; we could not fit any more than that. Peppy explained.

Then tell Rob (Great Fox's main robot) to pack our arwings with them. Lilo commanded. We are really going to need them on this mission.

Wait a minute, Myrtle stopped the others. What if we run out of supply rings and stars?

You just call Great Fox by comlink and tell us that. Peppy responds. We'll shoot a supply cube to your area. All you have to do is blast it and the rings or stars inside will be teleported into your ship.

Wow, that's convenient. Stitch says.

**30 minutes later:**

We are approaching the prison asteroid. Rob the robot informs.

Ok, Fox replied. Everybody knows what to do. Keoni, Stitch, to your arwings. Lilo, Myrtle, come with me to the transporters. That's how we will enter the asteroid.

OK! The two girls answer in unison.

Location: Prison Asteroid 

Okay, Fox said in a whispering tone. We have to get to your friends without attracting too much attention, so in order to do this we have to take out all the prison cameras.

Cool, Myrtle replied. So where are Yuki, Teresa, and Elena?

They're on the other side of the prison. Kristal responded.

Man, we got our work cut out for us. Lilo said.

**30 minutes of slow and silent walking later:**

Were getting closer. Fox reported.

How much farther? Myrtle asked.

Just around this corner. Krystal answered.

While the others were watching, Lilo suddenly heard something. It sounded like…angelic singing?

No, what's she doing here? Lilo asked herself. She then all of a sudden sprinted to the cell where she heard the singing.

Lilo, what the hell are you DOING? Myrtle asked afraid that she blew their cover.

Guys, get over here. Lilo called. Angel is trapped in here.

Who is Angel? Fox asked.

She was an experiment created by my friend Dr. Jumba, don't worry, she's friendly. We have to get her out of here too.

All right, stand back. Fox warned as he blasted a hole through the metal door. Lilo got Angel out of the jail cell. Angel seemed pretty thankful for the assistance.

So how did you get stuck here in this prison? Lilo asked.

Dr. Hamsterviel was with me in the same jail cell. I could not escape when he did because he knocked me out. So I was stuck here until you came.

Well, its not over yet, Angel. Myrtle warned. There are some other people we also need to rescue.

I'll help you then. Angel replied.

**5 minutes later in the jail cell where Elena, Yuki, and Teresa are being held:**

I wonder why this happened to us. Says Teresa.

Maybe we were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Yuki responded.

Well, I don't know about you girls but I think we deserve this. Elena said.

Why do you say that? Asks Teresa.

Because of our mistakes in the past, especially with Myrtle. Elena explained. She wanted our forgiveness and we never gave it to her. We left her alone when she needed it the most. I only understood the severity of the situation right now.

Your right. Said Teresa.

We did treat her badly. Yuki added in.

I only wish that I could tell her how sorry I am. Elena says in a guilty tone of voice.

Me too. The other girls said in unison.

Then there was a loud explosion. When the dust cleared the girls saw a gaping hole through the prison door and in front was a familiar person.

Maybe you still can. Myrtle said.

Myrtle! Elena cried out in joy. You're here and…with Lilo? What's she doing here? And who are the others?

Me and Lilo are now best friends. Myrtle said with pride. And these are our friends and allies: Fox, Krystal, and a friend we just rescued, Angel.

Hi! The girls said.

Nice to meet you. Responded Fox.

Suddenly the alarm sounded. _Intruder alert, Intruder alert!_

We have been detected! Angel said.

We got to get back to the transporters. Krystal said.

This way everybody, and hurry! Fox commanded.

They run down the corridor to the transporter room, but they are soon cut off by many groups of hostile enemies. There are too many to fight on their own. They're now trapped.

Peppy! Fox calls on his comlink. Is there any other way to get to the transporter room? We have been cut off!

No, there is not! Peppy responds. I'll try to see if I can find another way out for you.

Just after Peppy said this an enemy fired his weapon but it accidentally hit a weak section of the wall and blew a large hole into space. All enemies were sucked into the dark void of space. Fox, Lilo and the group managed to hang on but the suction is extremely strong.

Is everybody here? Fox shouts out over the sound of the suction.

Yeah, but I don't think we can stay like this for long! Lilo shouts back.

Then fox has an idea. Peppy! He shouts through his comlink. Can you see the wall breach on the asteroid?

Yes! Peppy responds.

Lock the transport beam onto that area. Fox instructed. Were going to jump out into space!

Are you crazy? Peppy shouts

Is he crazy? Myrtle shouts as well.

Shut up and listen to my commands! Snapped Fox. Peppy we are going to jump out in groups of two. As soon as you can, you transport the group to the transporter room.

Okay, transporter room ready. Said Peppy in a doubtful tone.

Alright. Fox said. Lilo, you go first with Yuki. Myrtle you go with Elena. And Teresa goes with Angel. I'll go last with Krystal. Remember to hold your breaths.

One by one each group jumped out into space and was transported safely back to Great Fox.

Everybody okay? Fox asked.

Yeah. Everybody said in unison.

Then quickly, to the bridge! Fox commands.

Location: Great Fox Bridge Rob, report! Fox commanded 

The enemies are retreating and your rescue was successful. Rob reported.

Good, now we can… Fox was suddenly cut off by and incoming video transmission.

Dr. Hamsterviel appeared on the screen. So you rescued the girls. Fools! They were only decoys so you could leave Earth unprotected. Now my forces are on their way to destroy the planet. Try to stop us, if you can. With this the transmission ended.

Geez! We have to get back to Earth! Lilo exclaimed.

Um, Mr. Fox. Teresa called. What are those four ships that are heading our way?

Fox looks where Teresa pointed. Oh, no…it can't be! Myrtle, Lilo, Krystal, to the arwings NOW!

All four of them ran to the docking bay.

Who are these enemies? Lilo asked.

Team Star Wolf. Fox responded. Wolf O'Donnell, Pigma Dengar, Leon Powalski, and Panther Caroso. They're our archenemies.

They entered the docking bays, jumped into their arwings and took off to help in the battle. The battle between Team Star Fox and Team Star Wolf was so intense that it would take too long to describe in this story. Soon the Star Fox Team gained the upper and hand and destroyed three of the ships and their riders. The only member left alive was Leon but he was actually holding his own because he was flying and fighting in a manner and expertise that no one thought possible. Now Leon was after Keoni with the intent of destroying him.

Dang! I can't get him off me! Keoni shouted. My shields are not going to hold on for much longer!

I'm trying to stop him but he keeps on dodging my attacks! Lilo said desperately. Use a supply ring, star, whatever!

I'm out of them, and I can't call for a resupply in this situation! Keoni shouted.

Lilo's tears started fogging up her vision. In her head she was thinking: _Keoni, no. I don't want to lose you. Not like this._

All of a sudden Leon's ship was enveloped by a green aura, shortly afterward it became completely immobile, allowing Keoni to escape back to Great Fox.

What is happening? Leon shouted.

_Lilo,_ Myrtle communicated with her telepathically. _I'm holding him down. Deliver the final Blast!_

Lilo blasted her lazers at full power. The hit was too much for Leon's ship and it started to explode.

No! I cannot be defeated by mere children! Leon shouted.

"Meega Nawa Queesta!" was the last thing Leon heard before his entire life went black.

All right. Mission accomplished everybody. Fox reported. Let's dock at Great Fox and head back to Earth. Maybe we can still defend it.

All right, Lilo agreed. Oh, and Myrtle, thanks a lot.

Anytime, Lilo. Responded Myrtle.

So everybody, was it interesting? Question about Myrtle and her friends will be answered in the next chapter. See you later.


	8. Reunion and reconciliation

Hi everybody! Chapter seven is here! It's going to have a songfic in it. I'd like to dedicate it to my girlfriend whom I love very much. So If she is reading this is what I have to say: even though I live in Puerto Rico and you live in Oregon, love breaks through all that. I pray that we may meet again soon. Okay, on with the story!

**Chapter 7 **

**Reunion and reconciliation**

**Location: Great Fox Bridge **

Myrtle was explaining to Teresa, Elena, and Yuki about what had happened after they left her. About how she became Lilo's friend, how she got her psychic powers, everything.

And I wanted to say that I am sincerely sorry for what I did in the past and hope that you forgive me and be friends with me again. Myrtle finished.

We forgive you. Teresa said.

And we hope you can forgive us for treating you so badly. Elena added.

Apology accepted. Myrtle says with a smile on her face.

Besides being friends with you, we also want to be friends with Lilo, Stitch, and Keoni and help you protect Earth. Yuki offered.

Sure, Lilo said, The more the merrier, but you have not been trained on how to use the arwing.

Don't worry. Peppy cut in. I'm sure I can find something they can do to help you guys indirectly. Then after this war is over, they can be trainedas well, if they want.

Alright! Myrtle said. So now we are officially true best friends, with Lilo of course and her friends.

Yeah! The girls said in their normal group tone.

Well, now that's done. Lilo says and then she walks to Keoni.

Keoni was looking at the stars outside Great Fox. He seemed to be thinking but noticed when Lilo came to his side.

That was a close call Lilo. Keoni says recalling the last battle.

Yeah, Lilo answered. I'll understand if you want to break off from the team.

Why would I want to do that? Keoni asks.

Because… Lilo starts but just bursts into tears. I don't want to lose you! When I saw you so close to death at the hands of that psychopath Leon I though my heart would be crushed. I…I love you Keoni, and I don't want to see you get hurt, or I would die.

Lilo, look at me. Keoni said. Lilo looked up at him and their eyes met. Yes, there are going to be risks, and yes there is going to be danger. But whatever danger comes our way we will face it together. Not only as teammates, but also as boyfriend and girlfriend.

Oh, Keoni. Lilo exclaims.

After a few seconds their lips connect in a passionate and true kiss. When they separate they seem to start dancing. Myrtle puts a quarter in Fox's jukebox but it does not work. She gives it a swift kick and it suddenly kicks in. Anne Murray's "Could I have this dance" starts playing.

_I'll always remember the song they were playing,_

_The first time we danced and I knew._

_As we swayed to the music and held to each other,_

_I fell in love with you._

_Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?_

_Would you be my partner, then every night?_

_When we're together it feels so right,_

_Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?_

_I'll always remember that magic moment,_

_When I held you close to me._

_As we moved together, I knew, forever, _

_You're all I'll ever need._

_Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?_

_Would you be my partner every night?_

_When we're together it feels so right,_

_Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?  
_

_Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?_

_Would you be my partner every night?_

_When we're together it feels so right,_

_Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?  
_

The music ends. Lilo feels a lot better now. She stands in front of the bridge.

So, is everybody ready to save Earth? Lilo said in a rallying tone.

Yeah! Everybody shouted.

End of Chapter 7. Please read and review. And to my girlfriend, kisses and hugs. See ya later!


	9. Myrtle's Nightmare

All right, homework finished, Half day of school tomorrow, enough time for chapter 8!

**Chapter 8 **

**Myrtle's Nightmare **

**Location: Girl's sleeping room.**

Lilo, Myrtle, Yuki, Teresa, Elena, and Angel were preparing to go to bed. The next day would be a difficult day indeed, because they would enter the real war zone, so a good nights sleep was in order.

Good night, everybody. Myrtle says as she takes off her glasses and lies down.

Good night. The other girls responded.

_Man, I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow?_ Myrtle thought as she dosed off.

Just as she started to dream her psychic powers started to kick in again.

(Beginning of dream)

Alright everybody! Myrtle heard Lilo call over the arwings comlink. We'd better split up and take out the bridges of those spaceship carriers. That's the only way we will be able to stop them.

Myrtle finds herself in her arwing in the middle of a battle over the planet Earth. There are about 15 spaceship carriers. The ships themselves had the forms of trapezoids and on top of each ship there was a somewhat small rectangular section that was supposed to be the bridge of the ship.

Okay, I'll go take out this one. Myrtle responded to Lilo's command.

Myrtle goes and destroys the carrier she targeted, but just as she goes to take out another one a strange feeling hits her. It's an eerie feeling, like something is not right.

_Lilo, where's Lilo?_ Myrtle thought to herself.

She then turns her ship around to see that Lilo is attacking one of the carriers, but this ship, unlike the others, raises a protective barrier just as Lilo gets close enough to blast the bridge. This takes Lilo by surprise and she slams into the barrier at full force. Her arwing's wings break off, her shields are completely down, Lilo is knocked unconscious, basically her ship is dead in space.

_Oh no! Lilo!_ Myrtle thought.

That wasn't the end of the disaster. Just after this happened the carrier locked weapons on Lilo's ship and fired a barrage of missile and laser fire. Myrtle watched in horror as the deadly weapons hit Lilo's ship and made it explode in a great blinding white flash, engulfing Myrtle in the process.

Lilo! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Myrtle shrieked at an earsplitting level. Then she feels something or someone shaking her.

Myrtle! Myrtle! MYRTLE, WAKE UP! A voice was calling to her.

(Nightmare end)

Myrtle immediately recognized the voice that was calling her. She opened her eyes and, although blurry, was able to notice that it was Lilo shaking her. When she discovers this, she hugs Lilo in a tight embrace while crying over her shoulder uncontrollably due to the pure terror she witnessed in what seemed to be a nightmare.

Myrtle! What Happened! Lilo asked trying to calm her down.

It was horrible… Myrtle said over her intense sobbing. War on Earth… we fighting in space… you crash against ship… your ship destroyed… you dead… This is all she could say before she broke down into another phase of uncontrollable crying. While she cried she clung onto Lilo like a scared child looking to its mother for protection.

**Thirty minutes later:**

Myrtle's shriek attracted the attention of the whole spaceship. Lilo, Angel, Yuki, Teresa, and Elena finally managed to calm Myrtle down. They are now in the infirmary. Myrtle is receiving a brain scan to see what caused her to have such a horrible dream.

So you actually dreamed that Lilo was killed in tomorrow's battle? Keoni asked.

Yeah, I don't know why. Myrtle answered. It seemed so real.

That's horrible. Stitch remarked.

Horrible, yes… Peppy said while working with the brain scanner. …But pure coincidence, almost zero possibility.

What makes you say that Peppy? Fox asks.

In this scan I'm reading a high level of psychic activity. Peppy explains. In other words, her dream was actually a vision.

You mean it can really happen? Myrtle asked with fear in her voice.

It's possible. Peppy responds. However, now that we know about this, we can try to prevent this from happening.

How do we do that? Lilo asked.

Myrtle should back you up through the whole battle. Peppy says with hope in his voice. Since she knows where it happened she should be able to stop it from happening.

Good idea Peppy, Myrtle congratulated. But I'll need one of your prototype concussion smart bombs.

Impossible! Peppy objected. There untested! It's too risky.

Listen Peppy; you got to trust me. Myrtle pleaded. I have a feeling that if I don't have that smart bomb there is no way we'll be able to save Lilo from death. I think its one of my psychic feelings, I don't know, but for now it's the only clue I have to go on.

Peppy pondered for a few seconds while rubbing his chin, then he lets out a sigh. All right, Rob; equip Myrtle's arwing with the prototype concussion smart bomb.

But, that's untes… the robot started.

You have your orders! Peppy cuts him off. As for the rest of you, all of you can go back to sleep.

All the kids go back to their sleeping quarters. Lilo seemed slightly disturbed.

You a little scared about my vision? Myrtle asked.

Yeah, a little. Lilo answered.

Don't worry. Myrtle assured. Were going to get in this battle together and I'm going to make sure we get out together.

Thanks a lot Myrtle, for caring about me. Lilo said.

Hey, that's what you do in an ohana.

I couldn't have said it better myself, cousin. Lilo responded.

End Chapter 8

Next chapter coming soon! Please read and review. Special thanks to princess pac for reviewing my story.


	10. The initial fight for Earth

Hey everybody! Xoverguy is back with chapter nine of the Hamastervillan wars. Hope you like it.

**Chapter 9**

**The initial fight for Earth**

**Location: Great Fox, quickly approaching Earth space.**

Hey, guys, Slippy called to Lilo's team. Were going to be in Earth space in about ten minutes and by the looks of it Dr. Hamsterviel has already launched his first attack!

Then we'd better get ready. Lilo replies. All right gang, its time to let Hamsterviel know how tough the Star Fox Earth team can be!

Yeah! The team replies.

But what about Yuki, Teresa, and Elena? Myrtle asked.

They are going to operate the new laser cannons that were recently installed into the Great Fox. Peppy reported. They're so easy to use that you hardly need any training.

So we'll be able to back you up anyway. Yuki said with a smile.

Exactly, Responded Peppy.

Cool! The girls say in their synchronized yeah tone.

We have to hurry if we want to be prepared to enter battle. Stitch said.

Let's go prep the arwings. Keoni called.

**Location: Earth Space **

There was a Galactic Federation fighter team already at the battlefield, which was trying to defend Earth against the attack. Unfortunately, it seemed as if they were weakening. Experiment 625 was leading the team.

All units keep on fighting! 625 called over the comlink. Hand on guy's, help is on the way.

After he said this, he discovered eight fighter ships and a mother ship entering the battlefield. This was the Star Fox Team and Star Fox Earth. 625 immediately recognized.

Stitch, you made it! 625 called over the comlink.

Joe! Stitch called out surprised. Is that you, here, I can't believe it. (Yes, 625's name is Joe in this story.)

We can chat later, Stitch. Joe said. Now we gotta focus on saving Earth. And by the way, Jumba made a ship exclusively for Angel, so she can help with the fight.

Oh Yeah? Stitch asked. Where is it?

It already docked automatically into the Great Fox. Angel is preparing herself as we speak.

Enough talk, more fighting! Fox cut in. Everybody separate and attack your targets!

Everybody be careful! Myrtle warns. All of this is exactly how I remember it in my vision. I'll team up with Lilo, to back her up.

You do that. Fox replies.

Now that the Star Fox Teams were in the picture, the tide of battle slowly started to change into their favor. However, Myrtle was ever vigilant to Lilo's every move, knowing that disaster would strike, the only question was when. She didn't have to wait long, because Lilo did the foolish move she saw in her dream. Then everything happened just like Myrtle predicted. Now Lilo's ship was dead in space.

After this Myrtle, although stunned for a moment, went to put her plan into action. While the cannons of the enemy ship were targeting Lilo's damaged ship, Myrtle hit the boost button on her console, immediately blasting her ship to Lilo's position. When she stopped, she was exactly between Lilo and the enemy ship. She used a barrel roll technique to deflect the deadly barrage, and then she used the concussion smart bomb that was installed into her ship. When the bomb hit, it created a gigantic explosion. The enemy ship was destroyed and nearly vaporized. Myrtle then checked on Lilo and discovered that she was unconscious, but then Lilo woke up.

Myrtle, Lilo said through the comlink which was surprisingly working. What happened?

My prediction came true. Myrtle answered. But I was able to save you.

I owe you my life. Lilo said.

Don't worry about it. Myrtle said.

Myrtle turned her ship around to discover that they were surrounded by enemy ships and carriers.

I don't remember this from my vision. Myrtle said. We're in big trouble.

Lilo, being the leader she is, took charge of the situation.

Yuki! Teresa! Elena! Lilo started barking orders. Target all your cannons to our area! Star Fox Earth, regroup!

When Keoni and Stitch heard this they stopped what they were doing and went to help the girls. Almost at the same time, Yuki, Teresa and Elena targeted the enemy ships and unleashed a relentless barrage of cannonfire on the enemy ships. This was slowly disabling and/or destroying the enemy ships.

Then there was a blind laser blast that was about to hit Lilo's ship, but Stitch got in the way and took the hit. Unfortunately, it disabled all of his power and he started plummeting towards Earth.

Stitch! Lilo cried out.

As stitch was falling through the atmosphere, he was trying to regain control of his ship, but it would not respond. He almost started to panic until he saw what looked like Sparky's Lighthouse. He just hoped that he would see him.

Sparky was working in the lighthouse until he saw Stitch's ship. He then had a feeling that it was Stitch in trouble. He left the lighthouse and electrically jumped to the ship. He entered the ship's hull on contact. Now he was inside the power generator.

Stitch, Sparky greeted.

Sparky! Stitch called out surprised. My power is down and I can't get it up again!

No problem, Sparky said. He instantly started charging up his body, regenerating the power to the arwing and restoring shields to maximum.

Thanks. Stitch said. Hey, could you come with me into space for a minute? There are some friends who could use your help.

Fine with me. Sparky said.

They were going out into space when a familiar voice caught their attention.

Trying to die on me? Angel called. Stitch, I'm crushed.

Angel! Stitch called. You're here! Now you can help us.

Don't mind if I do. Angel replied

They return to outer space where the Star Fox team was having trouble with the carriers. When they get in range Sparky bolts out of Stitch's ship and regenerates Lilo's power and shields. Then after this he bolts into every enemy carrier destroying them.

The last carrier, however, shot ten missiles that were targeted to the Hawaiian Islands. Sparky was able to make four of them explode, but he could not get to the rest of them. Angel then took the liberty of taking out two more. Myrtle destroyed one of them, and Keoni and Stitch destroyed one each. The last one had entered the atmosphere. This is when Lilo suddenly blasts after it.

What are you doing! Myrtle asked. There's no way you will be able to catch up to it!

I have to try! Lilo responded. That missile is headed for our home in Kuwai!

Lilo is trying her best to intercept the missile, but it's too fast for her, even with the boosters. Discovering this, she takes a leap of faith and starts firing on the missile. Little by little she weakens the hull, hoping that she will destroy it.

On the surface of the Earth on the island of Kuwai, Nani and David were watching the sky outside and holding hands. They heard about the missile headed their way and were hoping for the best while waiting for the worst. They then saw the missile and knew that the end was near. They suddenly embrace and kiss what they think is their final kiss. They then stay like that waiting for the missile to hit, but surprisingly they hear an explosion in the sky. When they look up they see that the missile is destroyed, and that a small ship is descending to 100 feet above them. The ship passes over them while flipping upside down to vaguely reveal the pilot in the ship just before it blasts back into space. Nani and David look on stunned. Nani seemed to recognize the pilot.

Is…Is that my Lilo? Nani asks really surprised.

Lilo returns into orbit, greeted by a bunch of celebrating friends and allies.

Yeehaw! Joe shouted. You did it!

Lilo, You're a hero! Myrtle exclaimed full of happiness and relief.

All right everybody! Fox called. Mission accomplished! Star Fox and Star Fox Earth are to return to Great Fox, and after docking the Star Fox Earth team, which are Lilo, Stitch, Myrtle, and Keoni with their companions Yuki, Teresa, and Elena shall report to The Grand Councilwoman who has a reward for them.

All right! All the kids shout out.

End of chapter 9

So how did you like the action? Like you might have seen, I am never going to kill Lilo in any of my stories. And Lilo and Myrtle and company are always going to be friends. I'll try to update soon, but writing this stuff, although its fun is not easy.

Coming Soon: Chapter 10: Moment's Reprieve

(Yes to all the Kingdom Hearts: COM players, I got the name from the card in the game, which I do not own. Disney owns the game.)


	11. Moment's Repreive

Finally! I graduated from High School and summer vacation started, Horray! Now I can get on with the Hamstervillan Wars. Sorry for the long wait Princess Pac. Now, on with the story! Oh, before that I have to put the ages of a few new common characters. All ages are roughly guessed based on the time advancement from the normal series of Lilo and Stitch.

**Yuki: 15 years old**

**Elena 15 years old**

**Teresa: 16 years old**

**Victoria: 15 years old**

Disclaimer: I do not own Puffy Amy Yumi or the cartoon series related to them. I do not own the experiment Snotty, it appeared recently in the series of Lilo and Stitch.

**Chapter 10**

**Moments Reprieve**

**Location: Great Fox bridge**

Lilo and the gang were standing before the GCW who was extremely pleased with their success in defending the Earth from the attack.

Star Fox Earth, the GCW started, please accept these Galactic Federation medals for your excellent work in protecting the planet from Hamsterviel's invasion.

Each member got a medal, including Yuki, Teresa, Elena, Angel, and Sparky.

Now for you Lilo. The GCW turned her gaze toward her. For extraordinary judgement under fire and going above and beyond the call of duty in order to save others I hereby present to you the Intergalactic Medal of Bravery.

Wow! Lilo exclaims. I am very honored. Thank you very much!

You are welcome. The GCW responded. The Galactic Federation salutes you.

Lilo turns around to face the bridge. All federation officials go into a salute stance in her honor.

And now for you Myrtle Edmonds. The GCW now turns to her. I have been watching you. I saw what a very good friend you were to Lilo, especially during this crisis. You were even able to predict her death and then take measures to successfully prevent it from happening. Only a real friend would that for another person. Because of this, it is my honor to present you with the Intergalactic Medal of Friendship. Wear it with pride.

Really? Myrtle said as she received the medal. I don't know what to say…except, thank you.

You deserve it. The GCW assured her.

The team turns to face all present in the bridge. Everybody cheers.

I also have an award to present. Peppy said while motioning the crowd to quiet down. I would like to award these Star Fox Medals to the newest members of the Star Fox Earth Team: Yuki, Teresa, and Elena.

Thanks a lot mister Hare. Teresa said.

Wait a minute, Elena suddenly cut in. Does that mean that…?

You are now officially authorized to use the arwings. You have learned all that you need to know.

This is great! Elena shouts out.

You said it. Teresa and Yuki responded simultaneously.

Welcome to the club. Myrtle said congratulating them.

Well, it seems like there is no enemy activity for the time being. Fox pointed out. Why don't you kids return to Earth and catch up with your family and friends. We'll call you if we detect anything.

That is a good idea. Lilo said.

So were finally going home, at least for a day. Myrtle said.

Let's get going. Keoni said, motioning toward the arwings.

**Location: The island of Kuwai**

They used the arwings to get back to Kuwai Island. Sparky returned to his lighthouse, while the others grouped at Lilo's home. There they were explaining to Jumba, Pleakley, and Nani about their training and adventures. They soon got to the part about the battle for Earth. After they finished explaining the details they waited for a response from Nani, but it seemed as if she was stunned. It took two minutes until she finally spoke.

So Myrtle, Nani started. What your trying to tell me is that you were protecting Lilo so that she wouldn't be killed in the battle, like your vision said?

Yes. Myrtle responded.

Lilo, Nani asked with a certain sign of disbelief in her voice. Is this true?

All of it. Lilo answered.

Nani just stood there until she suddenly burst into tears and hugged Myrtle tightly.

I thank you… Nani started while crying. I thank you for looking after my little sister and saving her. It was very hard for me to cope with my parents' deaths, but if I lost Lilo…I don't think I could take it! Even though I have Pleakley, Jumba and the others, it wouldn't be the same without her; I would feel completely alone.

She stops for a few seconds but then continues.

You deserve more than being called best friend. From now on you will be our sister, and you will always be welcome in our house.

Wow, Myrtle said, taken aback by this sudden show of thankfulness, but then she responded saying thank you.

What about Yuki, Teresa, Elena, and Victoria? Lilo asked.

Anybody who is your friend is ohana here. Nani assured her.

Oh, thank you Nani! Lilo and Myrtle said simultaneously.

You're very welcome. Nani said. Oh, by the way, Victoria called asking if you two want to have a slumber party with her and your experiment pets. She wants you to call her in order to set up where it's going to be.

Why don't we do it tonight at my house? Myrtle suggested.

Great idea, Lilo commented. But what about the others.

It's cool, Keoni said. We decided we want to see our own parents and see you in late morning.

YEAH! The girls said simultaneously. See ya later!

Bye guys! Myrtle said. See you tomorrow.

I'll call Victoria to tell her that the party is going to be tonight at Myrtle's house. Lilo said.

You do that. Nani responded.

**Location: Myrtle's house**

Wow, Lilo said as they approached Myrtle's house. Your house hasn't changed much over the years.

That's how it may seem on the outside. Myrtle agreed. There are, although, a few changes on the inside, especially noticeable in my room.

This reminds me when I accidentally blew up your bouncy pineapple in your birthday so many years ago. Stitch recalled.

Yeah, Myrtle recalled. That was when Lilo was trying to scare my friends and me into believing that there was such a monster known as the Geckoliky.

Everybody, including Lilo, laughed at the remembrance of the age-old incident. When they calmed down, Lilo was the first to speak.

Why don't we go and check it out? Lilo asked.

Lead the way. Myrtle answered.

They entered the house and were greeted by Myrtle's mom, Ms. Edmonds. Nani had called her in advance and told her all about Lilo, Stitch and Myrtle's adventures and also notified to her about the slumber party.

Myrtle! Lilo! Stitch! Ms. Edmonds welcomed them to the house. Welcome home! She hugs them both. She also patted Stitch on the head. She knew that he was an alien experiment, but she also knew that he liked to be patted.

Oh mom, I missed you so much! Myrtle responded, returning the hug.

So Ms. Edmonds, how were things around here while we were gone? Lilo asked.

Oh, the usual, nothing different. Ms. Edmonds responded. But I heard from Nani that you are now a captain and my daughter is now commander of your group, and that her psychic powers have awakened! I couldn't be more proud of you girls.

Thanks, mom. Myrtle said. Hey, where is Gigi?

She's around the house. Ms. Edmonds answered. She felt a little lonely since you were gone for three months. Gigi, come here girl.

In just seconds Gigi came running down the hall barking happily. She looks exactly like she did in the series, only somewhat larger. She jumps on Myrtle, knocking her into the sofa and starts liking her continuously in affection.

So, you missed me that much, did you? Myrtle asked her pet.

Gigi started barking rapidly like she normally does as if she was answering Myrtle's question. Lilo didn't understand but it seems like Myrtle understood Gigi perfectly.

Well I missed you too. Myrtle said hugging Gigi.

Myrtle, How did you understand Gigi? Lilo asked.

I communicated with her telepathically. Myrtle answered. Even experiments can talk normally telepathically. You didn't know that?

Well now I know. Lilo answered.

Gigi then sees Stitch and barks a greeting.

Aloha, cousin. Stitch greeted Gigi.

Let's go to my room. Myrtle said.

Yeah I wanted to see it. Lilo agreed.

Lilo and Myrtle start walking to Myrtle's bedroom. Gigi is in Myrtle's arms. When they enter the room Lilo sees Myrtle's old doll collection from when she was a kid. Even though they were a little dusty they still looked good, meaning that Myrtle took care of them before she was summoned into outer space. The most surprising difference, though, was that there were posters of the Japanese singing duo Puffy Ami Yumi and their animated counterparts pasted on all the walls. Lilo stared at the posters in awe.

Wow, Myrtle, when did you become a fan of Puffy Ami Yumi? Lilo asked.

Last year. Myrtle answered. I wonder why I never told you; maybe I thought that you would think that it was weird.

No, I don't, they're pretty cool. Lilo said. And their cartoon is funny too.

I got recordings of all their cartoons up to date. Maybe we could see them later. Myrtle suggested.

Wow! You're a true fanatic! Anyway, that would be a great idea. Lilo answered. Then they heard the doorbell ring. That must be Victoria. Lilo walked toward the door to let her other best friend in.

Hi Victoria! Please come on…WHOA! Lilo exclaimed when she saw what seemed to be a vampire bat latched on to her face, but then she calmed down when she remembered that it was Victoria's experiment pet, Snotty. The purpose of the experiment was to help Victoria with her mucus congestion that is caused by her allergies. (Yes, I know it sounds gross, but that is what happened in the series episode of Snotty.) After about five seconds Snotty separated from Victoria's face. She inhaled a few times, making sure that her nose was clear. Then she looked at Lilo.

Sorry you had to see that. Victoria apologized. The weird weather around her threw my allergies into overdrive. Thank goodness Snotty was with me or else I would never be able to breathe through my nose.

I completely understand. Lilo assured. Come on in.

Thanks, Victoria said. Oh by the way, I made a new zombie calendar with the help of Yuki, Teresa, and Elena.

Cool! Lilo exclaimed. We'll check it out later.

The girls and their experiments had a great time that night, they saw cartoons, played with Myrtle's dolls, checked the zombie calendar, and talked about the good old days when they were kids. After a while they all fell into a much-needed slumber.

**The next day:**

Lilo was awakened to the sound of her cell phone ringing. Myrtle and Victoria and the other experiments were waking up too.

Hello, who is this? Lilo asked.

It's me Keoni. Keoni answered. We have to get back to the Great Fox ASAP! Enemy activity has been detected over the northern part of the African continent.

Thanks a lot! Lilo said, hanging up the phone. Myrtle, Stitch, he have to get back to our arwings.

Okay! Myrtle answered and then turned her gaze to Gigi, who seemed sad that she had to go. I'll be back Gigi, I promise.

Hearing this, Gigi starts licking her like if she was saying "see you later". Then the girls had breakfast and said goodbye to Ms. Edmonds before Lilo and Myrtle and Stitch run out the door. Later while Lilo, Myrtle, and Stitch were running they discovered that Victoria was following them. They stopped and she caught up to them.

You should go home, Victoria. Lilo warned. Things could get dangerous.

I can help you. Victoria said.

How? Stitch asked puzzled. You don't even have a ship.

Oh, that's where you're wrong. Victoria replied, motioning for them to follow her.

Victoria led them to the back of Lilo's house, witch she recognized immediately, but then Victoria led them to an unfamiliar area, in witch there was what seemed to be a hangar. Victoria started opening the door to the entrance while she spoke.

Jumba worked overtime to make this ship for me. Victoria started. He was more than willing to do it when I told him I wanted to help you guys in the war. My parents already know about this and are okay with the idea, since my ship was made to be almost indestructible. Your friends, the Star Fox Team were also notified about this. Well, come on in.

Lilo, Stitch, and Myrtle entered the hangar. What they saw inside made their jaws drop. Victoria's ship looked exactly like the arwing but it was red to match Victoria's hair. It had triple trusters, Quad lasers, could carry up to 20 plasma smart bombs, had lock on capabilities, and the shields we're three times better than a normal arwing.

Wow, I mean WOW! Lilo exclaimed.

So this is your ship. Stitch said, clearly surprised.

Man, with you and your ship on our side, the chances of beating Hamsterviel would be even greater! Myrtle realized.

Yeah, and the best thing is that it cannot be stolen, because it only responds to my voice, my genetic code, and me. Victoria explained. You three should start up your own arwings and get into space; I'll meet with you shortly.

Okay! The others exclaimed as they ran out of the hangar.

Ten minutes later Lilo, Stitch, Myrtle, and Victoria blasted off into space to rendezvous with Keoni and the others.

**End of Chapter Ten:**

To Princess Pac and all authors that love Victoria from Lilo and Stitch the series. If anybody knows where in the Internet I could find a good picture of Victoria, please tell me! She is my favorite character, with Myrtle as a close second (Yes, Myrtle is my second favorite character, she just is.)

**Coming soon: Chapter 11: The Mission to the Space Base**


	12. Mission to the space base

I got the urge to type! So I'll type chapter 11! I'll start putting Quotation marks on the dialogue, since I got a lot of reviews saying that I need to do that in my other stories so they can be less confusing.

**Chapter 11 **

**Mission to the space base **

**Location: Earth Orbit **

Lilo and the others reached orbit and rendezvoused with Keoni, who was already in his arwing.

"Hi, Keoni!" Lilo said in a girly flirting voice.

"Glad you guys could make it." "But…" Keoni's voice trailed off as he saw their new ally ship. "Where did you get the new ship?"

"It's mine." Victoria remarked.

"Victoria! You're here?" Keoni shouted stunned. "Where did you get such a cool ride?"

"Lilo's friend Jumba made it for me so I could help you guys." Victoria explained.

"Man, that Jumba dude is even more of a genius than I gave him credit for!" Keoni remarked.

"His species has natural super-intelligence." Lilo added in.

"Sorry to break the conversation guys," Myrtle cut in. "But why are we just standing here? We have to get to the secret enemy base!"

"Where waiting for the new arwing pilots to get ready." Keoni answered.

"Oh, Yeah! Yuki, Teresa, and Elena are now pilots. I completely forgot!" Myrtle remembered.

"They should be out of the docking bay any minute now." Keoni assured.

Five seconds after saying this, three arwings blasted out of the Great Fox docking bay. Then the three ships regrouped with Lilo and company.

"So girls, how does it feel to be in the arwing?" Myrtle asked.

"It's great! I can fly anywhere!" Teresa exclaimed.

"The Earth looks beautiful from in here." Elena said in awe.

"Now were ready for some real action!" Yuki said with enthusiasm.

"Now that it seems that everybody is present and accounted for, we will now head for the base." Fox called over the comlink.

"Let's go!" Everybody said.

**30 Minutes Later:**

**Location: Space Base**

"There's the base!" Teresa shouted.

"Let's check it out!" Keoni suggested.

They entered the base and were suddenly ambushed by immense groups of enemy fighters, but since they're were twelve fighters in Lilo's group and the Star Fox Team combined they just launched one smart bomb each. The enemy ships didn't stand a chance. After that they came across a space minefield.

"Space mines dead ahead." Victoria warned. "I'll go detonate them."

"But that's too dangerous!" Lilo exclaimed. "If you get too close you could be destroyed!"

"Remember, my ship is a lot more resistant than the arwing" Victoria replied with confidence.

Saying this Victoria entered the minefield. Shortly after entering there were various explosions that lighted up the area, but even though the explosions were harsh, they just felt like simple rocking turbulence to Victoria and her ship. After all the mines were cleared. The team continues on, destroying some proximity bombs along the way. Then they saw a view that stunned them; the base was completely destroyed! There were wall pieces and debris floating everywhere.

"Somebody beat us here, it's all gone!" Falco said suprised.

"Nevertheless, we must investigate. If something destroyed this base it could be a threat to earth." Fox pointed out.

So the group went on with the mission, keeping their guard up at all times. Things were uneventful until suddenly a robotic hand burst out of nowhere and nearly slammed into Keoni's ship, but it strangely passed him by.

"What in the world was that!" Keoni shouted.

"It looked like a robotic hand!" Lilo answered.

"That must mean that whatever destroyed the place is still here." Krystal supposed.

"We must stay alert." Yuki warned.

After saying this they were going to continue until many wall-like pieces slammed together in front of them as if by magic, creating a gigantic, impenetrable wall.

"I'll take care of this" Myrtle said.

"How?" Elena asked.

"Just watch me." Myrtle assured.

Myrtle brought her ship to a full stop a few hundred yards from the wall. She then started charging up her laser cannon while closing her eyes. When she opened her eyes the only thing you could see in them is a sea-green coloring. Doing this she channels all her psychic energy into the already charged laser. The psychic energy wraps around the laser orb and seemingly makes it grow in size and stronger in power. When the mixed orb of energy grows to a certain point, Myrtle then raises her arm and at the same time hits the fire button. The laser/psychic energy ball blasts out of her laser cannon at an extreme speed and impacts the wall creating a gigantic explosion. When the explosion dies down there is a very large hole in the wall, big enough for everybody to fit in. When Myrtle saw that she did what she wanted to do she slumped on her pilot seat; apparently exhausted from the mental exertion she went though. The rest of Lilo's team is stunned with their jaws hanging.

"Girl! Since when can you do that? You literally obliterated that wall!" Teresa shouted in surprise.

"Since just now." Myrtle said while shaking the tired feeling from her head. "Let's get going"

So they continued on until they reached a fork in the path. Lilo was the first to speak.

"Yuki, Teresa, Elena, and Victoria will go to the left. The rest of us go to the right." Lilo commanded.

So they all separated. It wasn't long until Lilo received a transmission from Victoria.

"Lilo, It seems that there are some warp gates here." "I scanned them with my ships computer and found out that they head for the Turian systems. Victoria reported.

"Then that's our next target." Lilo said. "Hold on, we found a still operational defensive section of the base."

Then Lilo and the gang take to the task of neutralizing all enemies and threatening objects. After this section they reunite with Victoria and the others as they exit they're area. They are now exiting the space base.

"Well it seems as if someone did the destroying for us." Lilo commented.

"What in the…kid, look behind you!" Falco shouted.

Hearing this Lilo suddenly dropped altitude. Almost on cue, a gigantic robot appeared. It had a cube-like head, a somewhat small body, and two very large, detachable arms. Lilo looked the mechanic mammoth in awe, but she shook herself out of it.

"Victoria, did you scan for any weaknesses?" Lilo asked.

"Way ahead of you! It's his head! Shoot when the eyes are glowing!" Victoria informed.

With this Lilo opened fire on the robot, avoiding all attacks and damaging it when the eyes glowed. This pattern continued until the robots head blew up and it seeming shut down.

"All right! You did it!" Teresa shouted.

But the victory was short-lived when the robot restarted without the head. Now it started attacking and throwing things at Lilo's ship aggressively. Lilo was barely missing most of the blows.

"Victoria, what's happening!" Lilo shouts out.

"It just restarted! The new weak point is the topmost part of the neck, but it's very hard to hit!" Victoria explains.

"Let me handle this." Myrtle says as she blasts by Lilo's ship while already charging another laser/psychic energy ball.

When she gets close enough to the robot she releases the energy ball directly on the topmost part of the neck. This was too much for the robot, as it shortly exploded.

"Good work, Myrtle!" Lilo congratulated.

"It was nothing." Myrtle replied.

Lilo was going to celebrate until she saw a large piece of the robot's debris heading straight for Myrtle's ship.

"Myrtle! LOOK OUT!" Lilo shouted.

Myrtle looked back, but she was too late. The debris slammed full-force on her ship, disabling all power. The impact also sent Myrtle's ship tumbling into the northern African continent.

LILO! HELP! Myrtle shouted as her ship disappeared in the atmosphere.

MYRTLE! NOOOOOOOO! Lilo shouted back at her, as Myrtle's ship became less visible by the second until it disappeared completely.

Lilo was stunned, but was about to blast into Africa until Fox blocked her with his ship in her way. He could see that tears were running down her cheeks

"Lilo, wait!" Fox shouted.

"But we gotta…" Lilo started.

"Calm down!" Fox cut her off. "There's no way we can catch up with her." "We need to regroup and think of a plan."

"Okay." Lilo said as she turned her ship so she could return to Great Fox.

**Location: Great Fox Bridge **

"No!" The GCW voice could be heard.

Lilo and the GCW were in a heated discussion regarding Myrtle's rescue. And from the looks of it, Lilo was losing.

"But why not!" Lilo asked, indeed frustrated.

"That area is one of the most dangerous of your world." The GCW explained.

"So were just going to just leave Myrtle there to die, is that it?" Lilo asked, her voice reflected defiance.

"I'm sorry, but…" The GCW started, but Lilo cut her off.

"No! With all due respect ma'am, but I'm not leaving here until you okay the rescue mission." Lilo said flatly.

"Why is this so important to you?" The GCW asked.

Lilo scoffs like if she asked her a stupid question. Then she speaks.

"Because Myrtle is ohana! Ohana means family, and family means that nobody gets left behind or forgotten." Lilo explained with conviction.

This takes the GCW aback, then it seems as if she is thinking, then she returns her gaze to Lilo.

"Myrtle is lucky to have such a friend like you." The GCW started. "Okay, I'll allow the rescue mission, but you and your friends must remember to be always on your guard."

"That's nothing new." Lilo answered.

"So Lilo, you're going to need a vehicle that can help you search on all types of terrain and land. Your friends are going to help you search by air." Fox informed.

"So witch vehicle am I going to use?" Lilo asked.

"The Landmaster." Fox answered.

**End of chapter 11 **

**Coming soon: Chapter 12: Rescue in the Sahara Desert!**


	13. Rescue in the Sahara Desert!

I finally kicked myself in the butt hard enough to start typing! Now on with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or the monsters from the movie Star Wars. You also know that I don't own Lilo and Stitch.

**Chapter 12 **

**Rescue in the Sahara desert!**

**Location: Sahara Desert…Duh!**

All the arwings were already in the air. Lilo's Landmaster was just on the edge of the Great Fox docking bay, waiting for the moment to disembark. When Peppy gave her the okay, she rolled over the edge. Before going into a free fall, she activates the hovering thrusters, witch make the Landmaster land softly on the sand. The Landmaster looks like a normal tank, but it has hovering thrusters, boost thrusters, and its own laser cannon.

"Peppy!" Lilo calls over the comlink. "Can you locate Myrtle's ship?"

"There is a human life sign about 25 miles from here." Peppy answered. "But there are several unknown objects on the radar."

"I'll go check it out." Victoria said blasting ahead in her ship.

In five minutes she came back and said in a tense voice:

"That area is crawling with enemy ships, fleets, and traps!" Victoria said.

"Oh, No! This is going to be harder than I thought! But we have to continue, we have to save Myrtle!" Lilo responded, nervous, but confident.

We're going to need all the help we can get, people! Victoria shouted to all the other fighter pilots.

So they entered the dangerous area know as the Sahara Desert. The enemy base that was there concentrated all their attention on them. The arwing pilots took care of most of the stuff in the air and land while Lilo in the Landmaster was just trying to avoid land mines and other dangerous traps. This continued for thirty minutes, but they were gaining ground, little by little. Although Lilo was concentrating on keeping her vehicle intact, there was only one thing that was on her mind:

_"Please don't be dead, Myrtle. Hold on, we're coming" _

The tension was really starting to get to Lilo until she heard a transmission on her comlink.

"Somebody, Help!" Myrtle's voice cried.

"Myrtle!" Lilo called in expectation.

"I'll check ahead with Victoria!" Fox said over the comlink.

Fox and Victoria blasted ahead to see where the distress signal originated. Lilo punched the booster button. Sending her Landmaster speeding over the sandy terrain.

MYRTLE! Lilo shouts waiting for a response.

She didn't have to wait long, because a few seconds later she saw Myrtle inside her ship, but it seemed that there was something latching on to it from the ground, preventing her from escaping.

"Thank the heavens!" Myrtle shouted in relief as she saw the small tank-like vehicle witch contained her best friend. "I knew you would come for me. Now get me out of this!"

"With pleasure!" Lilo answered.

Lilo started blasting the laser cannon at the strange, rubbery strand that had her friend imprisoned. But then the earth starts to shake and two pillar-like objects appear from the ground and try to crush Lilo and her Landmaster. Lilo barrel-rolled to barely escape the deadly stomps.

"What in the world is this thing!" Lilo shouts.

As if answering her question, the unknown object emerges from the sand. What Lilo saw made chills run down her spine. The monster was about 50 feet tall. Its body form imitated a Metagross from Pokemon. It's skin was as hard as a Rancor beast's from Star Wars, and its mouth was identical to that of the Sarlacc beast from the same movie. (These beasts can be seen in Return of the Jedi, the first after Jabba the Hut makes Luke fall into the trap room under his palace, and the second in the next scene in the desert.)

What filled Lilo with even more horror was the fact that the strand that held Myrtle's ship captive seemed to be directly connected to the interior of the monster's mouth!

"_Oh, my God! It's the monster's tongue!" _Lilo realized.

"Lilo, Help!" Myrtle shouted in terror once she found out the grave danger she was in. "This thing is going to try to eat me!"

"Not on my watch!" Lilo shouted. "Victoria, Give me an enemy scan!"

"Way ahead of you!" Victoria said. "Oh, no! Dr. Hamsterville created this monster! It has no apparent weakness, but its interior is composed of volatile chemicals and liquids."

That's when Lilo was struck with an idea.

"Everybody! Use smart bombs on the tongue! Let's get Myrtle out of there before we take this thing out."

Everybody starts bombing the tongue in an attempt to free Myrtle. The monster was at first very persistent, but eventually it gave up and let go of Myrtle's ship. Myrtle used this chance to blast into the air and return to safety. The monster, clearly enraged by losing its meal, blasts some fire at Lilo and her Landmaster, but she hovers above the super-hot stream. When she sees this she knows what she has to do.

"We need to blast smart bombs into that monster's mouth!" Lilo informed. "The only problem is that I only have one left!"

"Then we will shoot all together!" Myrtle said. "Lilo, Me and my group will blast one smart bomb each into the monster's mouth. You should do the same."

Yeah! Said Yuki, Teresa and Elena simultaneously.

"Okay!" Lilo answered.

Myrtle, Yuki, Teresa, and Elena positioned themselves to fly right in front of the monster. Then they went off to initiate the attack.

Posse Smart Bomb Attack! They all shouted.

They blasted their smart bombs at the monster's mouth. Lilo then fired her last smart bomb with them. The bombs entered perfectly, and the monster accidentally swallowed them. Then the smart bombs exploded inside the monster's body causing a chain reaction in its interior. Due to this, the monster falls over, coincidentally falling on top of the main enemy base and armory. Then the monster started exploding from the inside out, blowing up and taking the enemy base with it. Lilo and her fiends and allies escaped before the explosions could hurt them.

"I thought I was a goner!" Myrtle said to Lilo. "Thanks for coming for me."

"Hey, I couldn't just leave you here, you are my best friend" Lilo answered.

"I'm glad we are friends." Myrtle said.

"Me too." Lilo answered. "Now, you go ahead with the others, Great Fox is now coming to pick me up. I'll get back into the arwing and meet you in a while."

"See ya!" Myrtle said as her ship blasted into the atmosphere.

End of chapter 12 


	14. Diving deep into enemy territory

A note to my readers, on June 10 I'm going to go out on vacation. So my stories won't be receiving any updates from that day until after around June 19. I'll try to hurry back afterwards. Another note, I'm starting to work on my newest story called: Lilo and Stitch: The Defender, but it might take a while, but I can assure you it will appear in possibly before June is done. Enough notes, onto the next chapter! This chapter contains the full theme song of my story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lilo and Stitch or the music to the theme song of "Sonic Heroes". I only own the lyrics that are going to appear in this chapter.

**Chapter 13**

**Diving deep into enemy territory**

**Location: Destroyed Space Base **

Lilo and friends returned to the space base to search for the warp gates that were detected earlier by Victoria. When they found them and activated them, a gigantic hyperspace portal opened, in witch they all entered. Soon they were blasting through space faster than the speed of light. Their destination was the Turo area; witch was deep enemy territory. Everybody was feeling prepared for the fights that awaited them.

* * *

(The theme music of "Sonic Heroes" starts playing) 

**"Star Fox Earth Team" (The Hamstervillian Wars Theme song) **

**(Verse 1)**

They will try to take us down,

But we'll always stand our ground,

We'll save people all around,

We'll run that hamster out of town.

He'll try each and every way,

He traps us, we break away,

His defeat will make our day,

So this is what we have to say:

**(Pre Chorus 1)**

Watch us blast out into space!

Watch us save our base!

Look, our fleet is coming,

And you can't escape!

**(Chorus)**

Star Fox Earth Team! Star Fox Earth Team!

We'll blast him, we'll bomb him, we'll blow him away!

Star Fox Earth Team! Star Fox Earth Team!

Our planet is peaceful; We'll keep it that way!

**(Verse 2)**

We are gonna make him pay,

We won't let things go his way,

We're going to make it end okay,

We'll make this evil go away.

**(Pre Chorus 2)**

Watch us blast out into space!

Watch us save our base!

And when this is over,

We will celebrate!

**(Chorus)**

Star Fox Earth Team! Star Fox Earth Team!

We'll blast him, we'll bomb him, we'll blow him away!

Star Fox Earth Team! Star Fox Earth Team!

Our planet is peaceful; We'll keep it that way!

**(Bridge)**

They're used to be a time,

When we used to have our fights, with each other.

But we found out our mistake,

And then made amends, with each other.

So together, we'll stop danger where it's found,

He cannot stop us now!

**(Chorus)**

Star Fox Earth Team! Star Fox Earth Team!

We'll blast him, we'll bomb him, we'll blow him away!

Star Fox Earth Team! Star Fox Earth Team!

Our planet is peaceful; we'll keep it that way!

Star Fox Earth Team!

Star Fox Earth Team!

We're gonna make it; It's the only way!

* * *

The music ends and the fleet of friends blasts off deep into the edge of the galaxy. 

**End of chapter 13**


	15. The Final Stretch, Revelations to Keoni

Yo! Xoverguy here! I'm finally ready to do chapter 14! I'll try to update as fast as I can from this point on, but my computers are messed up, so I can't use them much. I'm going to try something very difficult in this chapter: The changing of romantic couples. You want to know what the changes are, then read on, friends!

**The final Stretch and the revelation to Keoni**

**Location: Great Fox briefing room**

Everybody was in the briefing room listening to Peppy and the GCW attack plan. They were just finishing.

"So basically, if we get through this last defense, we can go strait into the planet and attack Hamsterville." Peppy paused and looked at everyone present before he continued. "This is no cakewalk, guys. This is a high-risk operation. Everyone who is going on this mission better get into his or her ships. We're approaching the area now."

Okay! Everybody said.

**Location: Near Hamster Planet (Where does he get these names?) **

There were some scouting ship making a usual round to make sure that everything was normal in the Hamster planet air defense zone. The pilot was reporting in when an unknown laser blast destroyed him and his ship.

"Gottcha! Game Over pal!" Myrtle shouted in her arwing as they entered the area.

"Entering Hamster Planet defense area!" Lilo reported.

"Everybody, stay alert!" Peppy warned from the Great Fox.

"A deadly field of space mines is dead ahead! They're too many to get through safely." Victoria reported.

"Then, everybody, blast smart bombs to the field at will!" Lilo ordered.

The team did so, soon a bunch of explosions the closely resembles giant fireworks was seen. Now the area was clear, and they passed through. Then Myrtle passed in front of Lilo with a bunch of enemies on her tail."

"Man, these guys took me by surprise! I can't get them off me!" Myrtle said in frustration while taking evasive action.

"Don't worry! I got them in crosshairs!" Lilo said as she fired her lasers, obliterating the persecuting ships.

"Alright! Now I feel like blowing up these ships!" Myrtle said and started firing upon the enemy ships. The rest of the team did the same.

One by one the ships dropped like flies and the team was making good progress. Everything seemed well until Victoria's sensors started sounding off like crazy.

"Oh, no! Incoming enemy missiles! And they're big ones!" Victoria warned.

"Blast them fast! They got us locked!" Fox shouted.

There were indeed ten missiles headed straight for them. They were too strong for normal lasers, so they tried smart bombs, but only Victoria's plasma smart bombs destroyed the threat. Then Victoria discovers that a bunch of torpedoes are following her, and that they can actually damage her ship. She takes immediate evasive and defensive action, while at the same time reporting to Lilo.

"Lilo, you and the others better stay away! These torpedoes can actually damage my shields, so that would mean that they could totally destroy your ships! Victoria warned.

"But we can't just leave you like this, you could get hurt! Lilo shouted.

"I can handle this! I know a way to blow them up! I just need a supersonic pulse! Victoria informed.

How do you know all this? Lilo asked.

"I never told you this, but Jumba was also able to raise my IQ level." Victoria explained while destroying the torpedoes.

"Wow, how much? Lilo asked."

"He could only get me up to 150 IQ. Any higher, he said, would cause brain damage, since humans are not used to being super intelligent." Victoria answered.

"Hold on, I'm receiving a message from Peppy." Lilo said as she opened a channel.

So, it's the stupid earth girl. A familiar but unwelcome voice said.

"What the…Hamsterville!" Lilo shouted in horror mixed with irritation.

"I just came to tell you that I have a secret weapon for you and your friends, and with it I shall destroy you! Keep coming…if you dare." Hamsterville finished and the audio link was terminated.

After hearing this, Lilo could feel the rage flowing through her, but she kept it controlled in such a way so she could use it to help her fight better. She then contacts the rest of the team.

"Come on! Let's make that gerbil wish that he NEVER met us!" Lilo shouted.

"Yeah!" Everyone replied.

They were now in the final area, witch was infested with spaceship carriers and they had a lot of laser cannons. But now Lilo was on fire and any carrier she came across was either severely damaged or left without laser cannons. Soon they finally cleared the defense zone, and Lilo got a clear view of the so-called Hamster Planet.

"Hold on! We're entering Hamster Planet air space!" Lilo shouted.

But before they could descend, a gigantic laser beam from the surface shot out, heading directly for Lilo's ship.

"No! Lilo!" Keoni shouted.

Lilo, Nagaaaaaaa! Stitch shouted in his native language.

But it was too late. The beam hit Lilo's ship full force. When the beam subsided, there was no trace of it.

The ship was…vaporized. Keoni said in disbelief. The girl he liked, the girl he wished to protect, was now gone. He then broke down sobbing.

"What kind of boyfriend am I? I couldn't even save her! Now she is gone! Gone!" Keoni shouted while sobbing.

While he was sobbing a bright light caught his attention while at the same time blinding him. When the light faded, he discovered that he was seeing what has just happened.

"Oh, no, please not again." Keoni said in horror. He once again saw the beam hit Lilo's ship. He wanted to turn away but couldn't

But then the discovered that there was something different about this time. Everything was going in extremely slow motion. Keoni looked around and saw Stitch's ship and him inside it. Then he noticed that Stitch was still in mid-shout, but he also noticed that he started to glow yellow, and then turned into what seemed like a strand of light. Then he saw the strand of light blast through the cockpit window without breaking it. The strand of light was heading for Lilo's cockpit and entered. There was a quick flash and Lilo disappeared from the cockpit and the strand of light escaped from the cockpit just nanoseconds before the beam hit, then it made its way and entered the Great Fox Bridge.

"Maybe that means that Lilo is still alive! Saved by Stitch!" Keoni shouted. "But how could Stitch do that?"

He asked himself this when the light completely enveloped him. Now he was in a place where there was only light. After a few seconds he started seeing visions of Lilo and Stitch when they were kids. Some events he saw and remembered from his memory, others he didn't, but there was one thing that stayed the same, Lilo and Stitch were always together.

After a while, the visions ended and Keoni saw Lilo and Stitch in their present ages holding hands together. At first he felt betrayed, but then something subconsciously made him feel like it was meant to be this way. That Lilo was meant for Stitch, not him. He also say that Lilo was happy with Stitch, witch in turn made him feel happy.

"So it was love then." Keoni said. "It was love that enabled Stitch to save Lilo in such an impossible way. I'm very glad. I just wonder…who will be the right one for me?"

As if someone was answering his question, the images of Lilo and Stitch disappeared. In their place was a red-haired young teenage girl with glasses on. She walked up to him and held his hand. Then he discovered who she was.

"Wow, so Myrtle Edmonds is the one that was meant for me?" Keoni asks surprised, but pleased.

The image of Myrtle nods its head in approval. Then the light starts glowing at a blinding intensity.

"Well, thanks a lot, whoever you are." Keoni said before the light became so bright that he had to close his eyes.

When he opened his eyes he was back in the arwing and Myrtle was trying to communicate via comlink.

"Keoni! What wrong with you? Lilo gets killed and you're standing there emotionless? You…" Myrtle was cut off by Peppy.

"Negative! I repeat, Lilo and Stitch are here in the bridge, and they are safe. You guys should retreat and regroup here ASAP! Peppy said.

"Okay!" Myrtle and Keoni respond.

**Location: Great Fox Bridge**

Everybody regrouped at the ship; they were also relieved that Lilo was alive. Now everybody was planning the final attack on the planet when Lilo walked over to Keoni.

"Keoni, there is something that I have to tell you." Lilo started.

"Let me guess, due to the incident that happened between you and Stitch, you discovered that Stitch has very deep loving feelings toward you and that you share these feelings." Keoni said.

"How did you know?" Lilo asked.

"I think I had a vision. Let's leave it at that." Keoni said.

So you're not upset, or jealous? Lilo asked.

"No, I'm actually relieved. He can protect you better than I can, and as long as you are happy and safe, I'm happy too." Keoni assured.

Thank you, Keoni! Lilo said while hugging him.

"Did he take it okay?" Stitch asked while walking toward them.

"Yeah, he did." Lilo answered.

"Good" Stitch said.

"Stitch, promise me something." Keoni said.

"What?" Stitch asks.

"Protect Lilo, if she gets hurt, I'll come to get you!" Keoni said jokingly. "Seriously, protect her, keep her safe."

"Will do, Keoni." Stitch said. "Lilo, we'd better prepare for the final missions. You should too, Keoni".

"Okay, See ya Keoni, and thank you for understanding." Lilo said as she and Stitch left.

Keoni watched them leave, and a small tear rolled down his eye, but he brushed it off and put up a smug smile. In his heart he was happy, because Lilo was happy, and that was all that mattered. He was lost in thought until he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Myrtle's.

"Hey, I heard everything, are you sure your okay?" Myrtle asked.

Keoni looked at her with a very large smile.

"Never better! Now let's go and kick that hamster's butt!" Keoni said.

Behind you all the way! Myrtle answered.

**End of chapter 14**

Okay, that's chapter fourteen. I know that the romance was very sudden. If you didn't like this chapter because of that, you can tell me, but nicely, no flames. I'll try to put some good action on the last chapters, so it's not over. I'll try to update soon. Sorry if you didn't like the change. I'm a big fan of Lilo/Stitch and Myrtle/Keoni pairings. That's my basic reason. See ya! Hope that I didn't drive you away with this chapter. Xoverguy, signing out!


	16. Evil's demise, The wedding

Hi everybody! Xoverguy here to bring the conclusion of the Hamstervillian Wars! It's going to be quick since I lost some interest in it, but I am going to complete it! Sorry if it's anti-climatic. Let's go!

**Chapter 15**

**Evil's demise, the wedding**

**Location: Hamster planet**

Lilo and the team were closing in rapidly toward their target. There was heavy opposition in the form of enemy fighters, but the teams' lasers took them all down. The soon found the base of Hamsterville, witch was buried underground. Lilo was the first to speak.

"I'll take it alone from here!" She said.

"Lilo! Wait!" Myrtle shouted but it was too late.

Lilo blasted down the seemingly endless hall of corridors. She was getting nervous, but she knew she had to do this. When she finally arrived in Hamsterville's lair she gasped in horror. There was a huge fighting battleship right in front of her. The characteristics were indescribable.

"Finally! The stupidly stupid earth girl has come to receive her destruction! I am so going to enjoy this!" Hamsterviel said as he started attacking.

Lilo used all the tricks and strategies that she had learned to at least try to defend herself, but it wasn't doing any good. She was hit by attack after attack. Soon only life support and propulsion systems were operational. Lilo now had a bad cut on her forehead because she hit her head with the console due to the jolt created by an attack hitting her ship. Blood trickled down her cheek.

"Now! Whimper! Cower! Cry out in fear! "I want to hear this before I destroy you!" Hamsterville shouted.

Lilo heard this and then her face twisted with rage.

"YOU WILL NEVER GET THAT PLEASURE FROM ME! MEEGA NALA QUESTA! Lilo shouted at the top of her lungs.

Hamsterville heard the turian insult and this made his blood boil.

DIE THEN! He shouted while charging up his ultimate attack.

Lilo closed her eyes and lay back on her chair. This was it. She was going to die. At least she had a nice life with Stitch and the others. She only hoped that the others would be able to stop Hamsterville before he caused any more damage to the Galactic Federation. She heard the beam charge to maximum and breathed what she thought was her last breath, until suddenly…

RRRRAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH! MAXIMUM POWER ENERGY BALL! A familiar voice shouted.

Lilo's eyes snapped open to see a psychic/energy ball fly by her ship and go right through Hamsterville's super weapon. The weapon then started to self-destruct.

"Let's get out of here! I'll tow you with my psychic powers!" Myrtle shouted.

So then they were exiting the way they came, with and inferno of fire right behind them. Lilo was hoping that they could escape, that Myrtle could hold on long enough to get them out of there. Then she saw the entrance to the tunnel, and with it she saw the sky. They were getting closer and closer to salvation. Finally, they escaped from the lair, which exploded quickly afterward. They were able to make escape velocity into space, where their friends greeted them.

"Girls! Your okay!" Keoni shouted.

"Way to go!" Yuki, Teresa, and Elena said simultaneously.

"Now those are characteristics of true leaders!" Victoria said.

They were braking orbit and Lilo was flying her crippled, but still operational ship beside Myrtle's

"You okay?" Lilo asked

"Yeah, just extremely tired. I'll need to sleep." Myrtle said.

"That's okay, you deserve it." Lilo said.

**Three days later at the Galactic Federation planet:**

The entire Star Fox and Star Fox Earth Team were gathered in the Council room before the Grand Councilwoman. Lilo now had stitches on her forehead due to her cut, but she didn't consider it an ugly thing, she considered it a medal for bravery. The GCW started speaking.

"Star fox and Star Fox Earth, the Galactic Federation owes you a debt of gratitude, and would be honored if you would become part of the Galactic Federation army." She said.

"Thanks, but like we always say, we like doing things our own way." Fox said.

"Well, I think that it would be better for us to defend Earth on Earth itself so we can still be with our family and friends and live our lives when there is no war." Lilo said.

"Then we shall construct a base for you on Earth. I will see to that immediately. The Galactic Federation salutes you all!" The GCW said, then everybody present saluted.

"Okay…we destroyed Hamsterviel, but I can't help but think that we are forgetting something." Keoni said puzzled.

"Oh no! Nani and David's wedding! We'll never make it in time!" Lilo shouted.

"Don't worry about that, because where there is a will there is a way! And I have a way! Rob, fire up the hyperdrive at maximum" Peppy said through a comlink.

"Let's go!" Lilo said as they started running to transport back to Great fox. When everybody left ahead of her, she stopped running and looked at the GCW.

"Thank you, for everything." Lilo said.

"You are welcome Captain Lilo" Replied the GCW

**Back on Earth:**

They made it to the wedding and everybody assisted. Everybody was happy about the union; Lilo showed the most happiness when Nani and David gave their vows to each other. She was happy because now Nani, her sister, would be truly happy. After the wedding and reception, Nani and David left on their honeymoon. It was now night, and the Star Fox Team was about to return to the Lylat System.

"Thank you for all of your help." Lilo said as she shook Fox's hand.

"Hey, it's what we do." Fox answered. "You kids take care of yourselves"

"We will, and you better keep in contact with us!" Lilo shouted as Fox was boarding his ship.

"I guarantee that!" Fox answered as the cockpit closed.

Lilo and the gang watched as the Great Fox and it's four guardian Arwings disappeared into the starry, night sky. Lilo then spoke.

"Life is good, and it will just get better!"

"Yeah!" The others replied.

**End of Chapter 15**


	17. All is well with the team

All right! The epilogue is finally here. This sums up the story.

**Epilogue**

**All is well with the team**

**6 months later:**

**Location: The island of Kuwai**

The treat of Hamsterville is long gone, and everybody returned to his or her normal lives. Lilo and the gang still have communication with the Star Fox Team and now have their own home base on the topmost mountain of Kuwai, which is managed by Angel, Joe, Victoria, and Rob 2 the robot. That is where they keep their Arwings and other vehicles and stuff.

Lilo, Myrtle, Victoria, Yuki, Teresa, and Elena are right now performing a hula dance at the hula house that they made up together. The hula is about when they went to space to help beat Hamsterville, and how their friendship became even more powerful due to their time together in battle. The hula dresses that they are using are now the type the adults wear. (The ones with the normal grass skirts and the white T-shirts, if they are called like that.)

While this was happening, something was detected in the mountain base, and Yaarp, the one that sounds the alarm (he is the alarm) was preparing to sound it. He exited to a platform overlooking the whole island and then blared his horn as hard as he could.

The girls had just finished their hula when they heard the alarm, and they knew what it meant.

"Alright, girls! Suit up and let's go!" Lilo commanded.

Everybody did so. Keoni was working with Slushy in the snow cone shop when he heard the alarm. He excused himself and went to meet the girls. Stitch was helping Jumba with an invention when he heard the alarm, and Jumba actually told him to meet the others, so he did.

Fifteen minutes later, Team Lilo (composed of Lilo, Keoni, and Myrtle), Team Stitch (composed of Stitch, Joe, and Angel), and Team Posse (composed of Victoria, Yuki, Teresa, and Elena.), were blasting through the atmosphere when Lilo received a call on the comlink. When she answered it she discovered that it was Nani.

"I just wanted to wish you luck on your next mission." Nani said.

"Thanks Nani, but I should go now, see ya." Lilo said.

"There is one more thing that I want to tell you." Nani said.

"What is it?" Lilo asked.

"Soon, there will be one more reason for you to defend the Earth." Nani said.

"What do you mean?" Lilo asked.

"That I'm…pregnant." Nani answered.

Lilo was stunned for a moment. Then a smile grew on her face as she shouted out so loud that the whole team heard her.

OH MY GOSH! I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNT!

**The End (Finally!)**

Well that's it! Thanks for all of your kind support! Now I can continue with the Defender! Xoverguy, signing out!


End file.
